Loaded Dice and Snake Eyes
by Adventure-Seeking-Juliet
Summary: Teddy/Dominique. She told herself not to get attached, she told him he would leave, but he promised her he loved her. And like a fool hopelessly in love, she believed him. So she lays amongst champagne and razorblades, and he sits at home. Review please:


**Loaded Dice and Snake Eyes**

Written by: Adventure-Seeking-Juliet

When: Listening to October Fall, they sure put you in a mood to write stuff like this.

Disclaimer: What do I own? Not a thing. Just the words I weave.

A/N Teddy/Dominique. She told herself not to get attached, she told him he would leave, but he promised her he loved her. And like a fool hopelessly in love, she believed him. So she lays amongst champagne and razorblades, and he sits at home, loading another pair of dice. So guys, if you've read any of my Harry Potter fan fiction, you would know I do not normally write things like this. In fact, I usually ship Teddy/Victoire. Or, occasionally, Teddy/Lily. Actually, this was originally a Teddy/Lily story, but I changed my mind. Dominique and Teddy is rare, and so I chose her. Please review. :)

* * *

Dominique Weasley was many things, _young, stupid, reckless._..but she wasn't an optimist. She never had been, and never would be.

Maybe that was how she'd ended up on the floor, amidst bloody razorblades and empty champagne bottles. But of course, logic isn't always what it should be on nights like this, when your heart is pouring out onto the floor.

Maybe the facts _were_ all there. Underneath all the empty words and stolen dreams, _Teddy no longer loved her. _

It stung. It burned, she wanted the pain of even thinking of that phrase to end. Her head was spinning, and she could feel her lungs shuddering with the strain of her hyperventilation.

_She couldn't do this. _

It's funny how that idle thought consumed her, all other things fled her mind at that point. She became obsessed, thinking of those words over and over and over...it was like a disease. It was killing every part of her, why should she wait for it to finish her off?

_She was so scared. _

But she was a Gryffindor! Why was she lying on the floor, bleeding crimson while her Gryffindor scarf became drenched in salt-watery tears?

_It was pathetic. She was pathetic. _

And he knew. And he didn't care.

She was on her own, like she always knew she would be, from the beginning.

Dominique just hadn't counted on being alone quite so soon.

Dom could remember some of the words he said, they kept flashing through her head...

"_ Things just aren't the same anymore, we're too much alike. I'm sorry." _

And all Dom could think is,_ it's my fault..._

She'd been so distant the last weeks of their relationship...when she should've seen him drifting away, she could only see herself and her pathetic problems.

She wish she could have been with him one last time, in person, when he said those words.

He wrote her a letter.

He deprived Dom of being able to stare into his deep brown eyes one last time...she couldn't plead for him to stay properly, when she couldn't see his face.

"_ You're not sorry_," she said," _If you were you wouldn't be doing this at all."_

Dom begged.

" _I can't do this right now. Please? For me-"_

_But he said nothing would change his mind. _

Hadn't he said that before? When he told her he loved her?

_He changed his mind about that, why not this? _

And it was that nagging little hope, that little bit of optimism, _maybe he'll change his mind. He has to, how can any other girl truly understand him? _

That hope kept her alive. But it also kept her from living.

And Dom knew that, but her heart wouldn't let her give him up, not even for her own sake.

All of those people who told her to hope for someone better, instead, they meant well, but that would never be a real option for her. Just a little game of pretend she could play until he came back.

_And he would come back? Right?_

Still, Dom's heart was dying. She wished her lungs would just collapse, that she could choke on her blood and this would all be over.

Sure, someone would try to save her, but it wouldn't be Teddy.

Dom blinked then, wiping her bloody wrist on her scarf.

_They always fought about who loved who more..._

In the end, she did. She loved him more. Yet she still lost their little game.

_They watched the stars together for hours...and he said the best part was holding her in his arms..._

Now she still watches the stars, with her razorblades and champagne bottles for company.

He won the game. He's sitting somewhere now, not giving her a thought. And she's dying, maybe literally.

They had fought fate, but when they threw their final dice, his were loaded. And Dom, the little Gryffindor, had snake eyes.

* * *

A/N Very angsty, guys. :) My bad, I've just had too much experience with Dominique's feelings in this fic. Please review. :) And sorry it was so frazzled too, but I wanted to depict how frazzled a person is when they're in this state of mind.


End file.
